Stenotic lesions may comprise a hard, calcified substance and/or a softer thrombus material, each of which forms on the lumen walls of a blood vessel and restricts blood flow. Intraluminal treatments such as balloon angioplasty, stent deployment, atherectomy, and thrombectomy are well known and have proven effective in the treatment of such stenotic lesions. These treatments often involve the insertion of a therapy catheter into a patient's vasculature, which may be tortuous and may have numerous stenoses of varying degrees throughout its length. In order to place the distal end of a catheter at the treatment site, a guidewire is typically introduced and tracked from an incision, through the vasculature, and across the lesion. Then, a balloon catheter, perhaps containing a stent at its distal end, can be tracked over the guidewire to the treatment site. Ordinarily, the distal end of the guidewire is quite flexible so that it can be rotatably steered and pushed through the bifurcations and turns of the typically irregular passageway without damaging the vessel walls.
In some instances, the extent of occlusion of the lumen is so severe that the lumen is completely or nearly completely obstructed, which may be described as a total occlusion. If this occlusion persists for a long period of time, the lesion is referred to as a chronic total occlusion or CTO. Furthermore, in the case of diseased blood vessels, the lining of the vessels may be characterized by the prevalence of atheromatous plaque, which may form total occlusions. The extensive plaque formation of a chronic total occlusion typically has a fibrous cap surrounding softer plaque material. This fibrous cap may present a surface that is difficult to penetrate with a conventional guidewire, and the typically flexible distal tip of the guidewire may be unable to cross the lesion.
Thus, for treatment of total occlusions, stiffer guidewires have been employed to recanalize through the total occlusion. However, due to the fibrous cap of the total occlusion, a stiffer guidewire still may not be able to cross the occlusion and may prolapse into the vessel when force is applied. When using a stiffer guidewire, great care must be taken to avoid perforation of the vessel wall.
Further, even if the guidewire can penetrate the proximal cap of the total occlusion, it may not be able to completely cross the occlusion. In a CTO, there may be a distortion of the regular vascular architecture such that there may be multiple small non-functional channels throughout the occlusion rather than one central lumen for recanalization. Thus, the conventional approach of looking for the single channel in the center of the occlusion may account for many of the failures. Furthermore, these spontaneously recanalized channels may be responsible for failures due to their dead-end pathways and misdirecting of the guidewires. Once a “false” tract is created by a guidewire, subsequent attempts with different guidewires may continue to follow the same incorrect path, and it is very difficult to steer subsequent guidewires away from the false tract.
Another equally important failure mode, even after a guidewire successfully crosses a chronic total occlusion, is the inability to advance a balloon or other angioplasty equipment over the guidewire due to the fibrocalcific composition of the chronic total occlusion, which occurs mainly at the “entry” and “exit” segments of the chronic total occlusion.
Due to the issues described above, there is a need in the art for improved devices and methods for treatment of a CTO.